Les Miserables: Colsplay Guide
by The Stars of Javert
Summary: A guide to dressing up as your favorite Les Mis character. Covers: Valjean, Javert, Fantine, Cosette, the Thenardiers, Marius, Enjolras, Eponine, Gavroche, little Cosette, and little Eponine.
1. Valjean

**Costume One...Valjean**

* * *

If you're dressing up as Valjean, you have two costume options. One, is as his days as a convict. The other option is later on in his life, as a wealthy man.

Either way, there are some similarities. Recall that Valjean is a very strong man and therefore ought to have muscles.

If you choose Valjean as a Convict, remember: his head has been shaven, but he has a thick, bristly beard from years of not having been shaved there.

Be sure to streak your face in dirt, and try to add some fake dried blood at the base of your scalp, suggesting that he's been struck over the head with a blunt object, like a club.

Handcuffs are a good idea, as is a cuff round your ankle and your neck. Understand that Valjean will be going round barefoot. The guards at Toulon Prison wouldn't offer him shoes. Or, for that matter, proper clothes.

A long sort of robe is a popular option, but a realistic and accurate one. This robe ought to be filthy. And when I say filthy, I mean filthy. The gown should be worn and ripped in several places. The gown is normally portrayed as a muddy red.

If you want, add some scars on your wrists. As for props, a pickax is a good option, as is a spade. If you're looking for a prop meant to represent Valjean after being released from Toulon, make sure to use a walking stick. Most musical productions include this detail, as mentioned in Hugo's novel.

As you know, Valjean becomes a very wealthy man later.

There should be no beard, though slightly longer hair or a mustache is a fair addition. Wrinkles will be hard to add, but if you're ambitious, try with some makeup. Gray or white hair is also a good idea.

Include a top hat, black or brown leather shoes, and humble trousers.

Most musical productions dress Valjean in a white button-up shirt, and a moss green or brown jacket.

Props aren't really necessary here, but if desired, add one of your liking!


	2. Javert

**Costume 2...Javert**

* * *

Javert, unlike the costume of most characters, keeps his similar throughout because he's part of the police throughout. Nearly all the other characters, such as Cosette, change their costume as they move on through the different time frames.

The easy part about Javert is that his place in the police force moves up over time. You just need to keep the basics in mind.

In the 1815 time frame at Toulon, Javert is a prison guard, so his uniform is likely to be a blue or gray. Remember to keep the buttoned-up jacket, matching pants, and boots.

Later on, in 1823, Javert should wear an outfit a similar shade of blue, or gray.

And don't forget the boots!

You can have the best fun with Javert in 1832. Here, his uniform MUST be black, keeping the same buttons-and-jacket style. Remember the boots again!

An optional choice for Javert is to give him a small sword to carry at his side, something he often carries in the musical. A walking stick can also be used, but less preferable and less plausible.

When Javert is disguised as a rebel at the barricade, his costume actually gets more complicated! Many people choose to dress his in rags, but this isn't the best option.

A more accurate OMIGOD-JAVERT-IS-A-SPY costume would be something humble, but not ragged. Try for a plain pair if suspenders, button-up white shirt, and jacket. It's likely the jacket be made red, the color of the revolution, which he would use as part of his disguise.

He may choose to wear a navy blue cap, and remember to add more barricade symbolism.

Try for the French-flag cockade pin on his breast pocket, or the French - flag belt...ribbon...thing.

As for Javert's hair?

Most musical productions like to give Javert the traditional 19th - century men's ponytail. While the time period is accurate...

Mostly, said ponytail would be worn be wealthy men, not inspectors. Instead, try for a small goatee beard. If you want, wear a wig so that his hair is lined in gray. Recall that Javert is middle-aged.

* * *

**Next up: Fantine!**


End file.
